Home Alone
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Jaehwan jatuh cinta pada pendengaran pertama sama lagu buatan Wonshik, Home Alone (and the chaos that follows). VIXX RaKen, Ravi and Ken.


Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaehwan mampir ke studio mini tempat Wonshik ngabisin waktunya kalo lagi nggak ada schedule.

"Kusut banget mukanya. keabisan ide ya?" Jaehwan dengan santainya duduk sembari ngebuka Kellogs yang ada di sebelah bangku Wonshik.

"Nggak. Ini udah selesai sih sebenernya tapi.."

"Tapi lo ga puas?"

"Sok tau deh lo kak. dengerin gue selesai dulu makanya. jadi... selama ngerjain lagu ini tuh yang kebayang suara lo mulu, kayaknya pas aja gitu kalo lo yang nyanyiin. lo mau bantuin gue buat ngerekam jadi guide lagu ini ga?"

"Ini ada cereal tapi ga ada susunya apa?"

Hmm.. gondok juga sih ini ngajakin ngomong serius malah nanyain susu. Dengan setengah hati Wonshik ngeluarin susu coklat yang ada di dalem lemari kecil di bawah kanan meja dan segera menyodorkannya ke Jaehwan.

"Kak, mau ga?" tanya dia lagi pantang mundur.

"Nanti aja lagi kalo mau ngomong serius. Gue juga mau makan serius dulu."

Wonshik langsung memutar bangkunya lagi untuk ngerjain proyek lainnya. Jaehwan will come in the end, Wonshik knows his hyung too well. Instead, he hears his door open up and another familiar face comes in.

"Ada yang perlu dibantu ga? I've just finished my melodies dan ga ada kerjaan lain lagi." Yeap, that is Taekwoon. dia juga lumayan sering main ke studio mini Wonshik karena lagi sama-sama serius mau bikin musik.

"Nggak ada. udah ada gue kok yang ngebantuin." Jaehwan langsung nyerobot jawab sebelum Taekwoon dimintain tolong buat jadi guide.

"Lah tadi katanya mau serius makan? Kalo emang belum selesai ya gue minta tolong Taekwoon aja." Wonshik sengaja ngomong gini buat ngegoda jaehwan.

"Gue ga pernah ngomong gitu. yang mana sih lagunya?" Jaehwan ngedeketin dan asal ambil kertas lagu yang ada di atas meja.

"Rose?"

"Hah?" Wonshik kaget karena itu lagu yang belum pernah dia tunjukkin ke siapa-siapa. Karena Wonshik mau lagu itu sempurna sebelum di kasih ke orangnya. Iya, lagu itu khusus buat seseorang.

Refleks, Wonshik pun ngambil kertas yang dipegang Jaehwan dan langsung disimpen di lacinya. Wishing that Jaehwan didn't notice any doodles written there.

"Eh kok diambil? Katanya mau dibantuin?"

"Bukan yang itu kak, tapi yang ini." Wonshik ngasih kertas yang judulnya Home Alone.

"Judulnya kayak film yang sering diputer kalo natal..."

Wonshik menghela nafas, "Mau bantuin ga kak?" Emang kadang susah ngomong sama Jaehwan, his mental age is definitely questionable.

"Iya iya mau, jangan ngambekan gitu kenapa sih." Jaehwan masih setia sama mangkok serealnya, tapi matanya fokus sama lirik yang Wonshik kasih. "Gue mau denger melodinya dulu dong."

Tanpa banyak ngomong, Wonshik langsung fokus sama iMacnya. Dia ngeklik salah satu file yang berserakan di desktopnya dia. Kedengeran lah nada awal lagu tanpa lirik yang cuma diisi oleh piano. Taekwoon yang masih betah di studio Wonshik ngelipet lengannya di depan dada terus nyeder ke tembok, penasaran juga sama lagu buatan Wonshik. Jaehwan udah selesai makan dan akhirnya bener-bener serius dengerin melodi sambil baca liriknya.

"Gimana?" Wonshik nanya kedua cowo yang lebih tua dari dia itu setelah lagunya selesai.

"Gue suka banget! Plis plis gue mau ngisi guidenya!" Wonshik senyum ngeliat Jaehwan yang bener-bener antusias like a puppy, sebelum nengok ke arah Taekwoon buat ngecek reaksinya.

"Bagus kok. Cuma ya lo tau, not my kind of music?" Ya iya sih, Wonshik paham. Dan yaudah juga kan Jaehwan udah bersedia ngisi guidenya. "Jaehwan kan yang ngisi guide? Yaudah gue cabut duluan ya." Setelah itu Taekwoon langsung keluar dari studio.

"Kapan bisa recording hyung?" Wonshik fokus lagi sama Jaehwan.

"Gue besok gaada shooting drama kok, mau besok?"

"Boleh."

"Ada lagu lain ga yang mau diisiin guidenya?"

Pertanyaan Jaehwan selanjutnya bikin Wonshik mikir. Diapun ngeliatin satu-satu judul file composing di desktopnya.

"Dengerin dulu deh musiknya, gue liriknya kayanya ngga kebawa, ketinggalan di kamar." Wonshik ngeplay sebuah file yang judulnya Remember. Jaehwan pun seksama dengerin melody ciptaan Wonshik, rasa-rasanya sih mau lagu apa aja dia siap buat jadi guide. Walaupun dorongan buat lagu ini ga sekuat dorongan buat ngisi guide Home Alone.

"Boleh lah besok sekalian, eh gue minta filenya lah biar bisa dengerin."

* * *

Home Alone happens. The melody is so good, so is the lyric. Kalo cinta ada yang disebut pada pandangan pertama, kali ini Jaehwan jatuh cinta pada pendengaran pertama. Iya, Jaehwan sesuka itu sama lagu Home Alone ini. Bahkan sekarang ketika jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9, which is Wonshik gak mungkin udah stand by di studionya, justru Jaehwan udah siap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dorm. Gak lupa bawa kunci cadangan studio Wonshik yang dipercayakan ke Jaehwan. Sekalian mampir dulu ke bakery buat beli sandwich sama roti-rotian, Wonshik mau dateng sesiang apapun pasti belum makan pas mau berangkat, pikirnya.

Waktu nunjukin pukul 10 kurang saat Jaehwan nyampe di studio dan langsung duduk di bangku berukuran 1 x 0,5 meter. Lumayan kalo buat duduk sendirian, tapi kalo nambah satu orang aja. Duh, rasanya kayak naik kereta pas rush hour. Padet bener. Mendingan Jaehwan duduk di sofa tempat dance practice. Tapi lain hal kalo-

"Eh, udah dateng aja."

Kalo Wonshik yang duduk di sebelah Jaehwan, nyempit-nyempitin. Tapi gak masalah. Mau tempat seluas apa juga, wonshik pasti selalu bikin jarak di antara mereka sempit. Kayak sekarang. Wonshik ngelingkarin tangannya ke lengan Jaehwan sambil main-mainin jarinya. Kebiasaan aja.

"Mau sandwich nggak?" Tanya Jaehwan seakan gak terganggu dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

"Nope, udah sarapan tadi sambil meeting sama San-E hyung."

"Seriusan? Link lo makin banyak ya.. mau ada project?"

Wonshik deketin mukanya ke telinga Jaehwan dan berbisik, "Rahasia."

"Yaelah.. gaya bener"

Wonshik cengengesan setelah mukanya ditabok sayang pake kertas lirik yang dipegang jaehwan.

"Rekam sekarang yuk, nanti siang gue mau pergi lagi soalnya. Udah siap kan?"

"I always am. Since the first time I hear the melodies."

Karena lagu ini cuma guide, gak butuh waktu lama buat nyelesain rekamannya. Jam 12 semuanya udah selesai. Mereka balik lagi duduk di bangku sempit itu berdua sambil nungguin waktunya wonshik pergi. Jaehwan mainan game di hapenya sementara wonshik makan roti sandwich nya sambil nyenderin kepala ke pundak Jaehwan. Udah dikasih tau padahal nanti bisa keselek kalo makan posisinya gitu, tapi ngeyel. Enak, katanya, senderan sama hyung. Iya aja Jaehwan mah.

"Lo kenapa kepikiran suara gue deh pas lagi bikin lagu ini?"

"Uhm.. nggak tau? Mungkin karena lo suka film Home Alone?"

"Hahahaha. Ya kali." Jaehwan menoyor kepala Wonshik pake pundaknya.

"Or maybe I'm alone thinking that you're my home?"

Dan di kata terakhir, mereka saling natap beberapa detik. Sampe Jaehwan balik ke gamenya.

"Nyet, hampir aja gue kalah. Untung gue pro."

Wonshik ketawa. Iya ketawa aja. Anggep aja tadi bercandaan. But who knows, deep down inside Jaehwan screams his fictional lungs out. Gila sih, siapa yang ga baper dibilang 'home'. Wonshik and his smooth talks, though. Racun banget.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm"

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Lo pernah ga kepikiran kita duet bareng gitu di satu lagu?"

"Nggak. Gue kepikirannya bikin solo aja."

"Buset, congkak banget lu!"

Jaehwan ketawa. "Bercanda kok. Kepikiran sih tapi ya kalo emang ada kesempatan, pasti mampir ke kita kan? Tergantung kitanya bisa ngeliat itu kesempatan atau bukan."

"Tapi kan, mau sampe kapan nungguin kesempatan? Jodoh aja katanya harus dijemput. Masa kesempatan harus ditungguin terus kayak driver uber yang ga bisa ditelpon."

Jaehwan diem. Ada benernya juga.

"Lo suka lagu ini kak?"

Jaehwan ngangguk.

"Waktu gue bikin ini ada beberapa part yang emang terinspirasi dari lo sih."

Oh. OH. Kayaknya Jaehwan tau bagian yang mana.

"Eh cepet banget udah jam 1," ucap Wonshik duduk tegap. "Gue cabut duluan ya, kalo lo mau di sini sampe lama gapapa kok. Tapi jangan habisin Kellogs gue." Lanjutnya sambil ketawa dan ngacak-ngacak rambut Jaehwan.

"Heh sama yang lebih tua megang-megang kepala!"

Tapi Wonshik udah setengah berlari keluar waktu jaehwan teriak begitu. Ya emang Wonshik jarang nganggep dia kakak kayaknya.

* * *

Annual meeting sama manajemen emang selalu ngerepotin, itu yang bisa Jaehwan simpulin dari rapat 4 tahun belakangan ini. Manager mereka heboh, selain buat diri mereka sendiri, mereka juga selalu ngingetin anak-anak VIXX buat vokal aja sama pendapat dan kemauan mereka biar didenger para petinggi. Ya walaupun tanpa dibikin heboh mereka semua juga udah heboh siap2, masing-masing mau didenger pendapatnya (walau kadang-kadang numbalin salah satu member buat ngomong). Jaehwan sih santai aja, cuma berharap di 2016 bakal masih ada individual activity buat dia. OST kek, musikal kek, drama kek, syukur-syukur bisa solo debut (atau bikin the next LR? VIXX KR? ya kali)

"Di 2016, kalian bakal comeback minimal 3 kali. Konsep kalian bakal berbentuk trilogy, artinya minimal 3 album bakal dirilis. Mungkin tambah 1 album lagi, penutup atau repackage..." Jaehwan ngga sepenuhnya dengerin penjelasan creative director mereka. Bagus lah kalo sering-sering comeback, ngga banyak nganggur. Hmm mungkin ambisi Taekwoon buat lagunya dimasukin bakal kesampean, mereka bakal butuh lumayan banyak lagu kan? Hakyeon yang pengen bikin koreo juga kayanya bakal bisa nih. Dan buat Hongbin sama Sanghyuk yang masih struggling rebutan singing part, Jaehwan janji bakal donasi beberapa bagian dia buat adek-adeknya itu.

Terus Jaehwan sendiri gimana? Wonshik?

Sebenernya dari tadi Jaehwan juga mikir, berharap Home Alone bakal dikeluarin. Ya walaupun ga jadi lagu solonya Jaehwan, seengganya bisa lah diatur biar singing partnya dia lebih dominan (Bin, Hyuk, maafin kakak kalian ini). Pas mereka persiapan Chained Up, Wonshik ga sekalipun bawa-bawa lagu kesayangan Jaehwan itu, well bukan berarti Jaehwan ngga suka Heaven sih. Jaehwan lagi-lagi ngarep semoga di persiapan album kali ini Home Alone akhirnya muncul.

* * *

Zelos, Hades, Kratos udah dirilis dan Home Alone masih belum kedengeran sedikit pun kabar beritanya. Tapi Jaehwan gabisa lupa sama lagu itu sama sekali. Gimana bisa lupa kalo guide rawnya aja masih kesimpen di handphone Jaehwan? Udah 2 taun dan Jaehwan ga kepikiran buat ngehapus atau apapun. Masih nunggu kapan kira-kira lagu itu bakal Wonshik rilis.

"Tadi nyanyiin Home Alone banget?" Lamunan Jaehwan buyar pas Wonshik nanya.

"Hah? Lo denger?" Jaehwan nanya balik.

"Punya kuping kali kak." Wonshik ngejewer kuping Jaehwan gemes. "Masih inget aja sih."

"Inget lah, gue sesuka itu sama lagunya woy." Ini bukan pertama kali Jaehwan secara refleks aja nyanyiin Home Alone, tapi mungkin itu pertama kalinya nyanyi-nyanyinya ketangkep kamera.

"Udah dua taun yang lalu loh lo nyanyiin itu."

"Kan lo ngirimin hasil rekamannya ke gue, walaupun masih raw belom kena mixing."

"Oh iya ya? Lupa gue kak."

"Nih." Jaehwan nunjukin lagu itu, lagi keputer handphonenya. Wonshik senyum. "Kok lo gamasukin ke trilogi taun ini sih lagu ini?"

"Karena dari awal juga gue mikir itu lagu bukan buat dinyayiin sama VIXX rame-rame, gue mikirnya buat duet aja. Kan gue udah pernah bahas lagu ini juga sama lo kak, gimana sih." Gila, Jaehwan mendadak deg-degan.

"Hoo.. Gue pikir buat VIXX makanya lo dulu minta tolong gue. Lagian dulu lo gabilang buat duet deh, cuma bilang kepikiran suara gue pas bikin lagu itu. Dan gue kan bagian dari VIXX juga." Wonshik masih aja senyum. Yaelah bikin geer aja sih woy. "Eh tapi Remember aja lo minta tolong gue tapi ternyata bukan buat VIXX ya, buat duet lo ama Taekwoon doang." Bitter dikit lah ya, pikir Jaehwan, jangan manis-manis amat.

"Kak, udah setaun loh itu. Jangan bikin gue gaenak ati lagi sama lo, lo ngambek, Taekwoon juga nyalahin gue, parah dah ah."

Van mereka lagi sunyi-sunyinya, udah hampir tengah malem juga. Schedule mereka udah selesai hari itu, dari yang Jaehwan liat, kayanya semuanya tidur kecuali dia sama Wonshik.

"Gue ada lagu lagi nih, lo mau ngisi guidenya?" tiba-tiba Wonshik mulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Boleh."

"Hmm gue juga ada rencana rilis album nih. Mungkin kali ini Home Alone bakal gue rilis." Seketika Jaehwan langsung duduk tegak dan badannya langsung ngadep Wonshik.

"Serius? Bukan mixtape kaya lagi?"

"Iya, terus mungkin gue butuh beberapa orang buat duet. Kalo misal gue minta tolong lo mau kan kak?"

Jaehwan nyengir kegirangan "Mau lah! Gila aja lo!"

* * *

Tadi pagi Jaehwan ditelpon suruh dating ke kantor karena ada audisi buat musikal dan kebetulan juga emang di dorm ga ada siapa-siapa. Hakyeon sama Taekwoon ada jadwal sendiri, Hongbin sama Sanghyuk main gak tau kemana. Kalo Wonshik? Wonshik sih yang paling sibuk. Udah beberapa hari dia gak balik ke dorm ngurusin project terbarunya. Yang berarti udah beberapa hari juga percakapan soal duet itu terjadi. Belum ada kelanjutan lagi emang, tapi Jaehwan percaya kok sama Wonshik dia pasti bakalan ngehubungin Jaehwan cepet atau lambat. He won't disappoint me, right? His favorite hyung.

Jadi di sinilah, Jaehwan, di Jellyfish sejam lebih cepet dari waktu janjian.

Nyamperin Wonshik aja kali ya ke studionya sambil ngobrol, pikir Jaehwan.

Ternyata studionya kosong yang berarti dia ada di studio rekaman di atas. Jaehwan buru-buru puter balik dan naik tangga ke lantai 2.

Studio rekaman letaknya persis banget di sebelah tangga, jadi sayup-sayup suka kedengeran lagu yang lagi direkam. Dan saat Jaehwan nyampe di ujung tangga, music yang udah ga asing lagi, musik yang selalu Jaehwan dengerin, musik yang jadi cinta pada pendengaran pertamanya, kedengeran melodinya. Jaehwan senyum-senyum sendiri mikir kalo Wonshik lagi serius nyempurnain lagu itu.

"Gue kira lagunya tinggal rekam—" omongan Jaehwan keputus. Di dalem studio rekaman ada Yonghwa yang lagi pake headset sambil nyoba-nyoba nyanyiin tanpa di rekam dulu. Iya, Hwan. Emang tinggal rekaman doang. Tapi bukan elo yang rekaman. Bukan elo yang nyanyiin Home Alone.

"Oi, Kak.. Tumben ke kantor?"

"Uh?" Mungkin ini kali ya jangan berharap tinggi-tinggi ntar jatohnya sakit. Ha. Ha.

"Iya kok tumben ke kantor?" Wonshik nanya halus, pake senyum pula, sama sekali ga sadar sama yang Jaehwan rasain.

"Oh iya! Gue kan janjian mau ngomongin audisi. Bye." Gitu aja Jaehwan kabur keluar. Ga pake manis-manis lempar hati ke mana-mana. Ya gimana, hatinya udah potek duluan.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Seiring tambah dikenalnya VIXX, jadwal Jaehwan juga perlahan tambah penuh. Drama, musical, sampe dia ngerasa udah lamaaa banget ga pernah bantuin Wonshik ataupun Taekwoon ngisi guide. Jaehwan sih santai-santai aja, ngerasa kalo mereka butuh pasti bakal ngehubungin._

 _Sampai akhirnya muncul kabar kalau bakal ada subgrup VIXX LR. Leo and Ravi. Kalo ditanya apa Jaehwan ngerasa dikhianatin yaaaa jujur sih dikit-dikit ada rasa kaya gitu. Tapi sebagai temen segrup yang baik, dia tetep dukung kok. Jaehwan sendiri ngga seupdate itu sama persiapan LR, dia juga sibuk sama musical Cinderellanya. Cuma denger dikit-dikit dari ceritanya Hakyeon (Wonshik Taekwoon terlalu sibuk buat berbagi cerita sama dia. Heh.). CD LR pun sampe ke tangan dia via manager mereka, yang muter CDnya di mobil pas nganter Jaehwan ke tempat latihan musical._

 _Lagu pertama, Beautiful Liar. Hmm ini Jaehwan udah pernah denger pas lewat practice room di Jelpi, tapi karena buru-buru mau cabut juga jadi ga sempet dengerin full. Jaehwan udah mulai nutup mata, jalanan macet, lumayan curi-curi tidur beberapa menit. Belum juga Jaehwan ketiduran, Beautiful Liar abis. Ganti ke lagu berikutnya. Jaehwan langsung melek lagi begitu denger melodinya._

 _Kenapa? Itu lagu yang Jaehwan kenal banget._

 _Gimana ngga? Jaehwan yang ngisi guidenya. Remember, Jaehwan inget banget tulisan tangan Wonshik di atas selembar kertas yang dia kasih ke Jaehwan. Ya memang sih ga semestinya Jaehwan kecewa lagu yang dia isi guidenya masuk di album duet Wonshik sama Taekwoon. Wonshik ngga pernah janjiin lagu itu buat dia, dia cuma dimintain tolong. And the fact Taekwoon sounds better than him singing that song..._

 _"Matiin dong lagunya, mau tidur."_

* * *

 _"Kak dimana?"_

 _"Kak mampir sini dong gue mau ngomongin masalah duet"_

 _"Mau snack apa? Gue disuruh Taekwoon ke supermarket nih beli bahan makanan."_

 _"Jaehwan."_

 _"Lo seriusan mau ngehindarin gue kaya gini?"_

 _"Salah gue apasih deh sumpah ga paham :("_

 _"Gue tunggu di studio ya, besok malem. Please?"_

Jaehwan ngeliatin chat Wonshik mulai dari tadi malem sampe malem ini. Udah 24 jam Jaehwan nyuekin semua chat Wonshik. Wonshik jelas tau dia lagi dicuekin, secara Jaehwan masih respon obrolam di grup chat VIXX. Beruntung sih Wonshik ga balik-balik ke dorm, kalo lagi ada project gini he's pretty much living in his studio.

And Jaehwan is still so hellbent on ignoring him. Liatin aja sejauh mana mereka bisa saling nyuekin.

* * *

Udah hampir seminggu mereka ga ketemuan. Jaehwan sebenernya kesel sama diri sendiri yang holding too tight on his pride. Dia yang nyuekin duluan masa dia yang nyosor duluan? Hhhh tapi ya gimana. Ada rasa kasian sama Wonshik yang lagi sibuk banget ngurusin album barunya itu.

Hari itu Jaehwan lagi ngga ada kerjaan di dorm, cuma tidur-tiduran aja di kasur. Sanghyuk sama Hongbin lagi asik maen games, tebakan Jaehwan mereka main Overwatch (lagi). Hakyeon sama Taekwoon kayanya ngurusin musical mereka masing-masing. Ah, Jaehwan jadi keingetan dia belum denger kabar lagi hasil audisi musicalnya dia.

Tiba-tiba handphone Jaehwan bunyi. Ada chat baru. Wonshik. Jaehwan masih gamau buka chat dari Wonshik, cuma ngeliatin notification barnya yang terus nambah.

 _Wonshikie sent you a file._

 _Wonshikie sent you a picture._

 _This is the song I wish you'll sing with me._

Penasaran? Jelas. Tapi Jaehwan ga mau langsung buka chatnya, takut-takut Wonshik masih buka chatroom mereka dan keliatan kalo Jaehwan langsung baca chat dari dia. Jaehwan akhirnya mutusin buat nunggu 10 menit sebelum ngebuka chat itu. File yang Wonshik kirim ternyata lagu sama foto liriknya. Jaehwan langsung download lagu itu lagu itu dan mulai ngeplay sambil ngeliatin liriknya.

Judulnya Rose. Jaehwan senyum pas dia ngedenger suara Sanghyuk yang ngisi guidenya. Si bungsu emang udah jago nyanyi sekarang, beda dari pas pertama debut.

Sambil senyum-senyum denger suara si bungsu, Jaehwan samar-samar inget waktu dulu dia salah ngambil kertas lirik. Berarti lagu ini udah lumayan disimpen lama juga ya. Tapi kok tumben Wonshik minta tolongnya ke Hyuk? I mean, anak itu kan biasanya selalu dateng ke Jaehwan dulu sebelum ke yang lain.

Don't feel so special over yourself, Hwan. Jaehwan mengingatkan dirinya untuk nggak berharap banyak lagi. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu cukup buat jadi reminder kalo hubungan dia sama Wonshik ya hubungan kerja aja. Nothing more. Makanya, setiap lagu yang Wonshik buat dan dengan siapa dia nyanyiin, pasti ada sisi komersialnya. Jaehwan tersenyum getir.

It's time to man up and act as professional as possible. Jaehwan ngeberesin beberapa barang dan make coat-nya buat nyamperin Wonshik di kantor.

Waktu buka pintu kamar, Jaehwan disambut sama pemandangan Wonshik yang lagi duduk pinggir pintu. Dia nengok dan langsung berdiri.

"Kak-"

"Kok di sini?"

"Soalnya ada yang hilang, kak."

Jaehwan mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"My rose," seraya memegang pipi Jaehwan dengan kedua tangannya dan pandangan yang syahdu.

"Yaelah…" tepis Jaehwan, melangkah ngelewatin Wonshik ke arah pintu keluar. Jual mahal dulu gapapa lah ya.

"Yah masih marah nih," gumam Wonshik.

"Kak! Kak Ken! Kak Jaehwan! Jaehwan-ah! JYANI!" akhirnya Wonshik bisa nyeimbangin langkah Jaehwan.

"Kak, kok malah pergi sih? Masih bete ya sama gue? Jangan diemin gue kenapa kak. Kalo gue emang ada salah ya kasih tau, jangan didiemin. Gak enak tau didiemin sama lo. Padahal kan kalo gue lagi ga bisa kemana-mana ngurusin album, you always find any excuses to talk to me. Sepi kak, gak ada mulut bawel lo." Wonshik nunduk ngeliatin… apa aja lah yang keliatan di bawah selama bukan mata Jaehwan.

"Mau ke kantor, nepatin janji buat rekaman."

Wonshik udah siap mau nanya rekaman apa waktu Jaehwan ternyata nunjukin handphone-nya yang nampilin lirik Rose sambil senyum jahil.

"Gotcha!"

"Sumpah! Jaehwan!"

Mereka pun berangkat ke Jellyfish bareng naik mobilnya Jaehwan yang masih ada di sekitar dorm bekas jalan-jalan sama geng tante arisan, kalo kata fans sih. Jaehwan tau Wonshik masih punya segudang pertanyaan dan Jaehwan juga masih nyimpen sejuta jawaban buat Wonshik jadi mereka ga mungkin naik taksi.

"Gue mau minta maaf karena seminggu kemarin udah nyuekin lo."

"Hmm.." Wonshik ngangguk, tau kalo Jaehwan bakalan jelasin alesan dia sampe akarnya.

"Lo masih inget pembicaraan kita waktu selesai syuting Ask in A Box?"

"Kak—"

"Dengerin gue dulu sampe selesai. Gue cerita kalo gue suka banget sama Home Alone dan abis itu lo juga ngajakin duet. Mungkin ini salah gue kali ya, karena udah berharap dan ditambah omongan lo juga menjurus ke situ. Dan gue mikir, isn't it great to sing a good song? Apalagi sama lo? Pokoknya gue seneng banget deh sama khayalan gue sendiri. Sampe gue ga sengaja masuk studio rekaman ngeliat Home Alone dinyanyiin orang lain. Gue kayak dibangunin paksa dari mimpi indah. Gue takut kalo gue ngomong sama lo justru malah kata-kata ga enak doang yang gue keluarin. I'd rather stay silent than hurt you."

"Kak…" Wonshik gelendotan di pundak Jaehwan, "Your silent still hurt me, though. Tapi.. gue juga mau minta maaf karena ga mikirin perasaan lo dan ngomong yang misleading. Waktu itu sebenernya gue mikirin lagu Rose. Lagu itu udah hampir sama lamanya kayak Home Alone tapi ga pernah gue tunjukin ke siapa-siapa karena gue mau lagu itu special, lagu itu sempurna, kayak orang yang gue bayangin di liriknya"

"Lah tapi ini liriknya ga nunjukin kesempurnaan orang deh kayaknya"

"Emang nggak. Tapi orang ini indah dan sempurna di mata gue walaupun kadang ketidaksempurnaannya bikin sakit. Gue suka semua yang ada di dia."

"Sok puitis deh lo. Kayak lagi ada yang dimodusin aja."

"Ih ada! Udah berapa tahun juga sering gue modusin."

"Siapa?"

"Yang suka ngabisin sereal di studio gue, yang suka sempit-sempitan bareng di kursi keras studio gue, yang suka nge-chat malem sambil ngasih gambar hidung sama bibir manyunnya doang, yang suka bikin gue ketawa, yang suka gue pegang-pegang lehernya, orang yang paling gue suka, lo kak."

Gila, untung Jaehwan ngendarain mobil sama pro nya kayak main game. Jalannya tetep mulus meski hati udah nggak karuan.

"You and your sweet mouth, Kim Wonshik."

a/n

Hi! Semua ini berawal dari betapa kedua pemilik akun ini jatuh cinta sama lagu Home Alone dari pertama kali Ravi ngasih spoilernya (yang guidenya emang dinyanyiin sama Ken! Kya!) di 4 things show episode Hakyeon back in 2014 (iya kami segabisa move on itu). IDK what to say though haha lagi-lagi cerita ini terlahir via chat whatsapp dan berbagai imajinasi. Pertama kali duet nulis Raken juga! Semoga semua suka ya hehe


End file.
